


The Act of Falling

by mckinnonandblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnonandblack/pseuds/mckinnonandblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene never means for any of it to happen. Sirius was attractive, but older than her. They just happened, she supposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Falling

Excitement welled up in Marlene as she got ready to go into her first Order meeting. She’d been surprised when Dumbledore asked her to join, but she was also a bit nervous. From what he’d told her, a lot of these people went to Hogwarts together. She’d be the odd man out. Well, she and Dorcas would be, but Dorcas never had a problem with not being liked. She never really cared what people thought of her.

“You ready for this?” Dorcas asked as she appeared besides Marlene.

“What? Yeah, absolutely,” Marlene answered. “Are you?”

Dorcas smiled. “I was born ready.“

Marlene rolled her eyes before slipping into the room. There were quite a bit of people there. Marlene noticed one group in particular. They were standing near the back of the room.

A beautiful redhead with shining green eyes was laughing at something one of the men said. Her red hair was long, but it wasn’t a orange red, but more a dark auburn. Her eyes were the most usual shade of green, but they had held a warmth in them Marlene couldn’t explain. She seemed very motherly. She was about medium height.

The man on her right was almost a head taller than her. His hair was a black mess, sticking up in all directions, like he’d just gotten off a broom. His hazel eyes gazed at the woman next to him, like she was the only person in the world.

The one on the other side of the redhead was leaning against the wall. His eyes were a dark and stormy grey, that seemed to say ‘I know things you couldn’t come up with in your wildest dreams.’ A smirk lay on his face. His hair was black and shoulder length. It was nicer than Dorcas’ hair, and that was saying something. He was almost the same height as man on her right.

One of the men on the end, had quite a few scars. His hair was sandy blonde, but a some grey areas here and there. He looked older than he should be. His eyes were a light green that seemed to smile at everyone. He was almost taller than the messy haired man.

The man on the other end was short and stocky. He had blonde hair that lay flat on his head. His small blue eyes were a bit watery. His skin was a bit tan. He seemed a little uncomfortable, because he kept twitching.

Marlene could tell who they were. They were the ‘cool kids’, for lack of better wording. They were the people everyone else wanted to be. You could tell from the way they held themselves.

"Marlene, Dorcas,” Dumbledore greeted them. “I’m so glad you decided to join us. Everyone I’d like you to meet our newest members, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes.”

Marlene smiled while Dorcas just nodded at the introduction. Both girls took their seats as the meeting started. Immediately Marlene felt eyes on her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the man with the grey eyes watching her with curiosity. She adverted her eyes back to Dumbledore and didn’t dare look back at him again.

After the meeting, Marlene and Dorcas stood up. They turned around to see the beautiful redheaded woman standing behind them.

“Hello,” she greeted them smiling. “I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Lily.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Marlene smiled back, sticking out her hand. “I’m Marlene.”

Lily nodded shaking her hand. “Marlene and Dorcas. Dumbledore said you’re both very good fighters.”

“Thank you and we’re alright,” Marlene answered.

“Speak for yourself, but I think we’re better than alright,” Dorcas said.

Lily laughed. “It always helps to be confidante.”

Suddenly Marlene noticed something shiny on Lily’s finger. A ring. Was she really married with a war going on? She couldn’t be much older than they were.

“You’re married?” Marlene asked nodding to her ring.

Lily nodded. “Oh, yes, I am. You see that man over there, that’s my husband. James.”

Marlene looked at where she was pointing and saw the messy haired man, James apparently, talking to the man with the stormy grey eyes.

“Well congratulations,” Marlene said when she tore her eyes away from them. “How long have you been married?”

“Thanks and about seven years,” Lily answered.

“How did you stay faithful that long?” Dorcas asked.

Lily laughed. “He made it easy, I assure you. It was nice meeting you, but I’ve got to run.”

“You, too,” Marlene said.

* * *

“So what dirt did you find out on the new girls?” Sirius asked as he, Lily, and James walked out onto the street.

He’d noticed them when they’d walked in the door. The blonde had captured his attention right away. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her blue eyes were bright and alert. There was intelligence there and Sirius automatically wanted to know what she knew. Her hair was a soft blonde that wasn’t too bright, but wasn’t dull either. Yes, that girl had interested him greatly.

“I didn’t get any dirt on them,” Lily told him, rolling her eyes. “I was just talking to them.”

“Well, you had to talk about something,” Sirius replied sarcastically.

“I just said that I was glad that they’d joined the group and then we talked about James. That’s it.”

“You talk about James?”

“You don’t have to say it like I’m so kind of disease.”

Sirius and Lily both rolled their eyes.

“Yes, we talked about James. Actually it is more about me being married to James.”

“So what do you think of them?” James asked his wife.

Lily shrugged. “They’ll be good fighters if they’re grades in Defense are anything to go by. The brunette’s a bit cocky, but I think she’ll do ok.”

“How’d you know their grades in Defense?” James inquired.

“I asked Dumbledore,” Lily answered.

“What about the blonde?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t know about her,” Lily told him. “She’s a nice girl, but other than her grades, I don’t know if she’s a good fighter.”

Sirius nodded. “Good to know.”

* * *

Sirius awoke from the same dream for the third time that week. Two months. Two bloody months and he’d been having the same dream over and over. Granted they weren’t exactly them same, but they always ended the same.

Ever since that McKinnon girl had joined the Order, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Not in a romantic way, but in a ‘I wanna shag your brains out’ way. Unfortunately for him, she was seventeen years old. Usually, age didn’t stop him when he wanted a girl, but she just seemed too young and innocent for someone like him.

Sighing he got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. As he let the water wash over his body, he thought about the recent events of that week. Benjy Fenwick had been badly injured on a mission. He’d nearly been killed. Caradoc Dearborn had gone missing two weeks ago. Dorcas Meadowes was still out on a mission someone twice her age couldn’t handle, but somehow she managed to. Remus had finally been able to gain the werewolves trust, but every time Sirius saw him, he looked more beaten down than anyone he’d ever seen.

All in all, things weren’t going well for the Order. Voldemort’s army was winning and if they didn’t do something about it quickly, then Sirius feared they’d have no hope left.

Just as he was pulling a shirt on, a huge stag soared into the room.

“Sirius, emergency Order meeting has been called. The McKinnon girl was attacked. Be safe, mate.”

Sirius’ blood ran cold as heard James’ words. She wasn’t even seventeen. She didn’t stand a chance if Death Eaters attacked her home.

Sirius Apparated to Alice and Frank’s manor. They’d been having meetings here ever since Frank and Alice had volunteered it as a safe house. He jogged up to the front of the house and knocked sharply on the door. Alice opened it immediately, ushering Sirius inside. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen afraid of what he would find. When he reached the kitchen, the sight that meant his eyes was a pleasant one.

James was holding Harry, who was whining and wanted to be put down. As he scanned the rest of the kitchen, he spotted Benjy, Peter, Edgar Bones, Emmeline Vance, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Lily, and, to his relief, the McKinnon girl.

She had a rag held to her spilt lip. Other than that, she seemed to be unharmed.

Sirius slipped over James. “What happened?”

“She was attacked by Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters,” James told him. “From what I gathered she fought four against one for a while. Amazing she got out alive.”

Sirius nodded, watching her with narrowed eyes. How did such a nice girl like her end up fighting four Death Eaters at a time and survive? Dumbledore must have known what he was doing when he choose her to be in the Order.

“Uncle Padfoot!” Harry shrieked reaching for Sirius.

“Hey, buddy,” Sirius smiled taking the five year old. He threw him up in the air and caught the giggling child.

“If you drop him, I’m going to kill you,” Lily said as she leaned back in her chair.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to drop him.”

“Mummy, don’t ruin the fun,” Harry whined. “Uncle Padfoot is fun.”

Lily sighed and shook her head before turning to talk to Benjy and McKinnon.

“Why’d you bring him anyway?” Sirius asked nodding to Harry.

“Couldn’t find a babysitter on such short notice,” James answered.

Sirius nodded. As more and more Order members arrived, Sirius wondered when Dumbledore would get here. He understood that the man was busy, but he wanted to know what they were going to do about this. About fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore casually strolled in.

“I see most of you are here,” he stated looking around. “Ms. McKinnon, it’s good to see that you’re safe. There is one reason and one reason only that this meeting was called. It was to suggest that you all go into hiding. These are dark times and members of the Order are being targeted more than ever. By going into hiding I don’t mean that there will be no more missions or that you’d have to stay locked up there. I just mean that you have a safe place to stay while you’re not out on a mission. A place where you won’t have to worry about Death Eaters coming in on you. I suggest you all use the Fidelius Charm on your place of residents. That is all.”

“Padfoot, be our Secret Keeper?” James asked before Sirius could even speak.

“Yeah, of course, mate,” Sirius answered. “Will you be mine?”

James nodded. “Of course. We might as well do the charms tonight.”

Sirius nodded. “Alright sounds fine with me.”

They made their way over to Lily.

“… …could stay with us until you find a place,” Lily was saying.

McKinnon smiled. “I appreciate that, really I do, but I’m sure I’ll find a place soon. Besides you have a son and I’m sure he’s hard enough to take care of, you don’t need me there intruding.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” Lily tried to reason with her.

“It’s fine, really,” she replied. “I’m sure I’ll find a place soon.”

Sirius saw the hopeful look on Benjy’s face before anyone else. It’s not that Sirius didn’t like Benjy, he was a good guy and everything, but when it came to women he was kind of stupid. Besides, if Sirius wasn’t aloud to shag her then neither was Benjy.

“McKinnon, I’ve got a spare bedroom at my place, if you wanna stay there for a while,” Sirius offered. Both Lily and James shared a look, but he didn’t pay them any mind. He was completely focused on the girl in front of him.

“Really, it’s fine,” she told him. “I don’t want to be a bother to anyone.”

“McKinnon, just shut up and say thank you,” Sirius said smirking.

She looked down smiling before nodding. “Thank you.”

* * *

Marlene sat her things down in Sirius’ living room. She couldn’t believe that she was moving in with him, even if it was for a little while. No one could deny it, the man was straight up sexy. However, Marlene knew he’d never think of her in that way. There were tons of pretty girls out there who were sure to be vying for his attention. 

“Kitchen’s over there if you want anything to eat, your room is the one on the right, bathroom’s on the left,” Sirius told her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find my own place soon enough and be out of your hair,” Marlene said as she stuck her hands into the back pocket of her jeans.

“You’re not a bother and you’re not in my hair, so stop apologizing,” Sirius smiled leaning against the wall. “It’s not your fault Death Eaters attacked your place and set it on fire.”

Marlene shrugged. “I guess not, but I really appreciate it.”

“Why were they after you anyway?” he asked. “You’re fairly new to the Order, I didn’t think they’d come after you so quickly.”

“Well all my brothers are all Aurors so that might have something to do with it,” Marlene sighed. “They’re not exactly the most Death Eater friendly people in the world.”

He nodded. “I see. I didn’t know you were so closely related to them. I thought you were a distant relative of them or something.”

“Nope,” she replied. “I’m the only girl.”

Sirius smiled. “Most have been hard, being stuck with all those boys.”

Marlene shrugged. “Not really. I actually loved it. They taught me how to duel.”

“So that’s why you can duel so well,” he guessed.

“Yeah,” she nodded shyly.

“I need to go pick up a few things from the store,” Sirius told her. “Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.”

Marlene picked up her bags as she headed to the room he had pointed out to her. It was nice and neat. There was a dresser in the corner where she could keep her stuff. However, Marlene didn’t intend to unpack any of her things. She would be staying here a week tops, so there was no use in unpacking.

* * *

Marlene tossed and turned that night trying to get to sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about her attack. What if her brothers were next? Would they die just like her parents had. Finally she managed to go to sleep.

_She ran throwing spells behind her occasionally. Her mind swirled with ways to get away from the Death Eaters. Suddenly branches were coming out of nowhere and hitting her in the face. She had to get out of this forest. She had to get to safety._

_She stopped as she came to a clearing. Her eyes scanned the field looking for any dangers. Her eyes trained in on something blonde that stood in the middle of the field. Taking off running, she reached him in no time._

_“Michael!” Marlene shouted at her older brother. When he turned around, blood was dripping out of his mouth and there was a huge red stain on his stomach. His eyes looked dead. He fell to the ground. Marlene fell to her knees and turned him over._

_“Michael! Michael, you’re going to be ok,” Marlene promised him as the tears ran down her cheeks. “Michael, come on, talk to me.”_

_Her  just stared up at her with dead eyes saying nothing, as the blood poured out of his mouth like a waterfall. Suddenly screams started to fill the field. Marlene’s head snapped up and she looked around. She saw a cloaked figure at the edge of the field, pointing his wand at something on the ground. Without thinking about it, she started to sprint toward them._

_When she reached the man. She saw her oldest brother Matthew laying on the ground screaming in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut because of the pain and he didn’t seem to even know that he was screaming. The Death Eater disappeared as she bent down next to Matt._

_“Matt, Matt, please talk to me,” Marlene cried as her brother whimpered. “Please, tell me it’s going to be ok. Matt, please.”_

_Matt had always taken care of Marlene. After her parents were killed by Death Eaters, Matt was the one to comfort her. She wasn’t used to seeing him so weak. She wanted him to be strong like he always was._

_“Stand up, girl,” a voice hissed at her. Spinning around she saw a cloaked woman standing behind her. Her brother Martin was pressed against her. Her wand was pointing directly at his head._

_“No! Don’t kill him! Please I’ll do anything!” Marlene pleaded. “Just don’t hurt him.”_

_“Marlene!” someone shouted from across the field. “Marlene! Marlene!”_

Suddenly Marlene felt herself being shaken awake from the horrible nightmare. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her shaking body. The pictures of the nightmare were still fresh in her mind. Her brothers being tortured and her not being able to stop it. She realized she was crying when she felt wetness on her cheeks.

“Shhh, it’s alright, you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you or your brothers.”

Marlene realized whose arms she was in once she heard his voice. She also realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and she could feel his hard chest pressed against her cheek. Her mind automatically wondered what it would feel like to feel him breathing under her after they’d just gotten into some very naughty things.

“I’m sorry,” Marlene said immediately pulling away. She wiped her eyes hoping to clear her mind of her previous thoughts. This did no good as she saw that Sirius was only in his boxers.

“You were screaming,” he told her with a frightened look in his eyes. “Loudly. I’ve only heard people scream like that when they were under Crucio.”

“Well, losing my family would be like being under Crucio,” Marlene replied with a shudder.

“I feel the same way about James,” Sirius replied. “It’s hard living with the danger of losing someone, but it’s the risk we take when we love.”

Marlene’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think you were a romantic type of person.”

Sirius shrugged. “I’m not. The feelings I have for James are completely platonic.”

Marlene blushed. “That’s not what I meant.”

He smiled. “I know. Now get back to sleep. I’ll wake you if you have any more nightmares.”

Marlene smiled before laying her head back down on the pillow and closing her eyes. This time her dreams were filled with the dark haired man sleeping in the next room.

* * *

Marlene couldn’t sleep. Not because of nightmares, but because of the noise in the next bedroom. Honestly when Sirius said he was going out she didn’t think he’d make this much noise when he got back. Granted, some of that noise was being made by the giggling twit he’d brought with him. Rolling her eyes, Marlene reached for her wand and cast a Silencing Charm herself. 

The next morning, she woke up early and went to make herself some toast. When it was finished, she reached into the fridge and grabbed the butter. After she buttered her toast, she slowly eat it as she thought over the events of the previous night.

Honestly couldn’t the man even think to preform a Silencing Charm? It was just rude. Of course, she wasn’t going to say anything to him. It was his house after all and she would be out of her soon, hopefully, she’d never have to listen to that again. 

When she finished her toast, she heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Internally, she panicked. What if he wanted her to move out because of his girlfriend? What if it _was_ his girlfriend? Would she jump to the wrong conclusion about Marlene? 

Sirius appeared moments later. Marlene smiled at him, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

“Morning,” she greeted him.

“Hey,” he answered. “About last night… … .I should’ve used a Silencing Charm. I really wasn’t thinking, to be honest and I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Marlene reassured him. “It’s your house. Besides, I can cast a Silencing Charm when I need to. I just hoped you explained to your girlfriend about our arrangement. I wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea.”

“Oh, she’s not my girlfriend,” Sirius corrected her.

Marlene nodded. An odd sense of satisfaction came over her. Maybe she’d still have a chance with him. Of course, she knew that was impossible. He was a handsome man, who could have any girl he wanted and she was a seventeen year old who was pretty at best. There was no way he’d want her.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He thought the girl from last night would take his mind of the blonde currently sharing his flat. She didn’t. Marlene said that she’d be going out to look for flats today. An odd sense of lose had filled Sirius. He didn’t want the blonde to move out.

The door opened and revealed Marlene back from her flat hunt. She smiled at him as she sat her bag down.

“Well, I found a flat,” she told him.

Sirius nodded as his heart sank.

“Things is, I have to wait two weeks before I can move in,” she finished, biting her lip.

Sirius smiled. “You can stay here until then. I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Marlene asked. “I don’t want to impose on you or anything.”

“It’s fine really,” he reassured her.

“Well, thanks,” she smiled.

* * *

Sirius’ body reacted before his mind did. He heard her screams and he was out of bed before he could even really wake up. When he reached her room, she was tossing and turning in her bed. The sheets tangled around her legs, as if they holding her hostage to whatever nightmare she was having. Beads of sweat ran down her face, which was pinched. Another scream escaped her mouth and pierced the night. Rushing over to the bed, Sirius gathered the blonde in his arms.

“Marlene, wake up. Come on, love, it’s just a dream.”

Marlene’s eyes flew open as she clung to Sirius. Her breathing was heavy. Burying her face in Sirius’ chest, she whimpered. He stroked her hair soothingly, trying to calm her down.

“It was just a dream,” he muttered. “They’re safe. You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Marlene nodded as her breathing slowed down. Slowly she pulled away and looked up at him.

“How do you handle all of this?” she asked. “You’ve been in this war longer than I have and you’ve had to see things ten times worse than what I have.”

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t really think about it, to be honest. If you don’t think about it, it can’t get to you.”

Marlene nodded as she stared at him. Sirius found it a bit unnerving. It was like she was seeing right through him. Suddenly her lips were on his.

Sirius’ eyes widened. He’d never have expected her to even think about him that way, let alone kiss him. Again his body reacted before his mind did. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tight against him groaning at the contact of her body with his. Her hands threaded into his hair tugging at it slightly. His tongue invaded her mouth pushing hers down, tasting every inch of her mouth. She was perfect. Bloody perfect.

Pushing her back on the bed, Sirius moved his lips to her neck. Marlene moaned arching against him. His hands found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Then he unhooked her bra getting it out of the way. His hands automatically found her breasts and began to message them. She groaned and pushed herself closer to him. Suddenly he felt a hand slipping into his boxers. She was running her hand up and down his shaft quickly. He knew if she didn’t stop that he wasn’t going to last. The least thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself.

Reaching down he yanked her hand out of his boxers. His lips traveled down her body until he was on the floor kneeling in front of her. His finger hooked on the band of her knickers. Their eyes meant and Marlene nodded, giving him permission. Her knickers were off in a second as were his boxers. He crawled back up her body, kissing bits of her flesh along the way. When he was on top of her, he slowly slide inside her.

Marlene’s eyes squished shut and Sirius knew she was aching for him to move, but wanted to savor this. Slowly he moved in and out of her, lavishing her neck with kisses. He was teasing her. He knew that she knew. She was rolling her hips against him trying to make him go faster. He started to speed up his pace just a bit. Marlene whimpered underneath him.

He’d never felt like this before. He’d certainly had sex before. That wasn’t the problem. He’d just never felt this attachment during sex. Even when he slept with girls he knew, he never felt like he needed to be closer to them. That’s how he felt with Marlene. Like if he wasn’t closer to her he’d die.

“Marlene,” he muttered into her neck.

“More,” she moaned, scratching at his back. “More.”

He nodded against her neck, increasing his pace. Soon they were both meeting their end as their hips meant each other quicker and quicker. When they were finished, Sirius lay on top of her catching his breath. Marlene stroked his hair contented.

* * *

Marlene awoke the next morning with an arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she remembered the night before. She didn’t know what possessed her to kiss Sirius, but she was glad she did. She was also glad that he returned her feelings. At least she hoped he did.

Marlene turned over and buried her face into his neck. Nuzzling his neck, she felt him smile, as he pressed a kiss to her hair. His other arm came around her and held her close to him. Marlene smiled and pressed kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Marlene?” Sirius whispered in her ear.

“What?” she replied smiling brightly.

“Do you think this is ok?” he asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” she asked pulling back to look at his face.

Sirius bit his lip before answering, “You’re seventeen. I don’t want you to waste your time on me when you could be out there falling for some boy your age.”

“What if I don’t want someone my age?” Marlene asked shyly as she bit her lip.

Sirius smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. “Then I’m going to be a very happy man.”

Marlene smiled and buried her face in his chest as the safety of his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Marlene jolted awake. Even after five years, the nightmares still got to her. Five years seemed like so little though. It seemed like only yesterday Marlene was fighting in a war that she and Sirius were trying hard come out of it alive.

As she rolled onto her side, Marlene noticed that Sirius was no longer in the bed. What had her husband gotten into? Sighing she stood up and stretched. After she checked the time, she headed downstairs to see if he was ok. He still refused to wake her any time he had a nightmare.

Sirius and Marlene had gotten married shortly after the war. It wasn’t a big thing, just family and a few friends. Her brothers hadn’t been thrilled about her marrying someone ten years older than her, but once she’d had a nice long talk with them, they’d come around.

As she made her way downstairs, she noticed that the door to their daughter’s bedroom was open. Curiosity got the better of her. Quickly Marlene scurried over to the door. Peeping inside, she saw Sirius sitting on the edge of her bed, whispering something to their daughter as she closed her eyes slowly.

Marlene would never forget the day she found out she was pregnant. She was so nervous about telling Sirius. They’d only been married for a few months and she was sure that, even though he was older than her, he wasn’t ready for a baby. She hadn’t been able to tell him for two weeks after she found out. When she did tell him, he took it better than she expected. He didn’t blow up, he didn’t run, he just held her and promised it was going to ok. And nine months later, it was. They had a beautiful little girl.

“Are you alright?” Marlene asked quietly so she wouldn’t wake the sleeping girl.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sirius answered as he stood up. “Peru had a nightmare.”

“Is she alright?” Marlene asked concerned.

“She’s fine, Lena,” Sirius told her as he kissed her forehead. Marlene watched their daughter as she leaned against Sirius. The black haired girl was sleeping peacefully.

“I’d be get breakfast started,” Marlene muttered with a sigh.

Sirius hummed and tightened his hold on her. “Now?”

“Yes, now,” she told him with a roll of her eyes.

“Alright, I’m going to take a shower,” Sirius said. “Feel free to join me.”

Marlene rolled her eyes before making her way into the kitchen. She searched the cabinets for flour and sighed when she realized they were out. Eggs and bacon it was. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the egg carton and bacon. Once she got the pans ready, Marlene started to fry the bacon and cook the eggs.

“Mummy?” someone called from the doorway. Marlene spun around to see little Regulus standing in the doorway. His blonde hair was messy from sleep and his chubby little hands clutched his teddy bear to his chest. His grey eyes were weary from sleep.

“What are you doing out of bed, sweetheart?” Marlene asked as she bent down in front of the two year old.

“I woke up,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Come here,” Marlene said pulling him to her. She picked the tired boy up and rested him on her hip as she cooked breakfast. Regulus laid his head on his mother’s shoulder and sucked his thumb as he watched her cook.

“Mummy, can I help?” he asked.

“Not today, sweetie,” Marlene told him smiling. “I wanna hurry up and get this done. We’re going over to James and Lily’s today.”

“Yay!” the two year old squealed bouncing up and down on her hip.

“Come here, you little bugger,” Sirius said as he picked Regulus up and threw him in the air before catching him. Marlene almost jumped; she hadn’t even heard him come in. She smiled she as saw Sirius blow a raspberry on Regulus’ tummy.

“Daddy! Me too!” a little voice shouted from the doorway. Marlene watched as Peru ran into the room and clutched onto Sirius’ leg. Sirius handed Regulus back to Marlene before picking up Peru.

“You’re getting to big for this,” Sirius teased the girl.

“Don’t be silly, Daddy,” she reprimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Marlene smiled. This was her family and she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
